Villagers
Villagers in this mod will have occupations different from the standard vanilla occupations, these jobs are reliant on each other, so no one job is truly less important. Villagers spawn rate In the vanilla villages, villagers from the mod will replace the vanilla ones. the rate of every cool villager is: Random(0-79) Farmer (0-39) Lumberjack (40-59) Guard (60-69) Bard (70) Cleric (71) Blacksmith (72) Druid (73) Nitwit (74-79) Gatherers The Lumberjack The Lumberjack cuts down trees to supply the village with wood, the wood is taken to the Community Storage for distribution. The lumberjack will replant any tree they cut down, so as not to put themselves out of a job. The Lumberjack's axe will break, relying on the Blacksmith to craft a new one. The Farmer The Farmer plants, harvests, and maintains the farming areas in the village. All villagers in this mod now have a food bar which is depleted walking or doing their occupation, the Farmer supplies the community storage with raw food items such as potatoes, carrots, and wheat. The Farmer is equipped with a hoe to re-till any dirt they un-tilled while completing their duties, the hoe will break, relying on the Blacksmith to craft a new one. The Miner The Miner will dig in a mine shaft began by the player for stone, ores, and other blocks found underground. The materials the Miner finds will be put into the Community Storage. The Miner will only dig in straight tunnels marked by the player with a Mining Tunnel Structure Token. The Miner uses a pickaxe that will break, relying on the Blacksmith to craft a new one. The Butcher The Butcher kills animals kept by the Rancher for meat, feathers, and leather, which are brought to the Community Storage for use. The Butcher will only kill the animal inside the building designated with a Butcher Structure Token. The Butcher uses an axe which will break, relying on the Blacksmith to craft a new one. The Blacksmith The Blacksmith creates tools and armor with the supplies the Lumberjack and the Miner bring to the Community Storage. The Blacksmith will only create tools and armor inside the building designated with a Blacksmith Structure Token. The Blacksmith uses an anvil, but it is unspecified if this will break. He needs both an anvil and a furnace in order for him to do his job. The Chef The Chef takes raw food and cooks it, putting it back into the Community Storage once done. The Chef will only cook food in buildings designated with a kitchen(first tavern) Structure Token. Guard The Guard protects the villagers from hostile mobs. If there are more than one, Guards will take shifts watching over the village so that the village is always protected. The Guard uses swords and armor, which will break, relying on the blacksmith to craft new ones. The Rancher The Rancher takes care of animals. Feel free to elaborate further. Magic users Cleric Clerics work will give villagers positive effects. If a villager is damaged the cleric will heal them and also make the villager more happy. This makes them great comrades with the guards as he will heal them during a fight. The cleric will also bless a villager with low happiness and will give them some happiness and the villager will move faster. Druid The Druid has two actions they can do. In the morning, Druids will walk to any plant that grows and gives them a surge of growth. Eventually, miners run out of ores to mine. Druids may go to a mineshaft with no villagers inside and cast magic in order to regrow some of the earth. Enchanter The Enchanter will enchant items from the Community Storage in a building with a library Structure token. he will use lapis lazuli from the Community Storage, relying on the miner to mine enough.The Enchanter will also craft books, and enchant them if there are no items to be enchanted. Bard The Bard's job is to keep the villagers happy. He will walk around town playing 4 of his 6 custom songs and giving happiness to everyone around. The bard can also perform his final 2 songs at the tavern during the night, this will give much more happiness. Other The Teacher The Teacher works at a school building (indicated by an Apple Item in a frame) from 9am - 3p m each day. He or she educates children so that they can gain a better education. Normally, children will raise their hands (as if they were asking a question) to learn but a teacher can use books crafted by enchanters in the library to give them a big learning boost. Children Children roam around the village skipping or chasing each other. They attend classes at the school. When they grow up they become green shirted nitwits. They will consume your food but won't work until you give them a job. Children go home at night at the same time as adults but go to bed earlier.